1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical distribution assemblies within a modular wall panel assembly, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for retro-fitting another receptacle to an existing electrical distribution assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrified wall panel system is known where a power distribution server includes four receptacle ports which can have four corresponding power receptacles mounted thereto. The power distribution server is connected to a source of electrical power and, when a receptacle is connected to one of the receptacle ports, the receptacle is thereby connected to the source of electrical power. The electrified wall panel system is typically used to organize an office or industrial space into workstations where a worker may need to connect electrical equipment such as a computer, lights, electrical tools, other office equipment, etc., to a source of electrical power which can be conveniently accomplished by simply plugging the electrical equipment into a wall panel receptacle. The power distribution server includes a receptacle module retaining element which is riveted to a conductor channel of the power distribution server, and to which a receptacle is mounted to prevent the outward movement, or other movement, of the receptacle module retained in a respective port. Although this type of power distribution server is suitable for its intended purpose of connecting to four receptacles, there is no accommodation for adding additional receptacles in the field. For example, another receptacle module retaining element cannot be riveted to the conductor channel in the field as there are conductors existing in the channel which may be damaged by the riveting process. Further, even if the retaining element was safely riveted to the conductor channel, there is no additional electrical port on the power distribution server to which the additional receptacle can be connected.
An electrified space dividing panel is known which includes a modular electrical system with a terminal block which has first and second longitudinal ends, respectively, with the first end having first and second sockets of like construction, and with the second end having first and second sockets which are of the same construction as the first end sockets. Each of the sockets can be connected to a modular receptacle, or to a jumper cable. The terminal block also includes two lateral sockets which can connect to a different type of modular receptacle than which are connected to the end sockets of the terminal block. While this terminal block can theoretically connect to six modular receptacles, one of the end sockets must be use to bring power into the terminal block; therefore, realistically only five modular receptacles can be connected into the terminal block. A problem with this terminal block is that it requires two different types of modular receptacles. Another problem with this terminal block is that it is not easily adaptable to a power distribution server described above, or similar distribution unit, in order to retro-fit an add-on modular receptacle in the field. For example, the connector/socket types are different than the distribution unit which reduces the electrical compatibility with the modular electrical system, and the terminal block is bulky which reduces the mechanical compatibility with the modular electrical system and the electrified space dividing panel
What is needed in the art is a method and apparatus for easily retro-fitting another receptacle to an existing electrical distribution assembly, which doesn't require different types of modular receptacles, and which is adaptable and can be easily integrated into the existing electrical distribution assembly and modular wall panel assembly.